


He Who Holds My Heart

by PaperFox19



Category: One Piece
Genre: Anal Sex, Hyperinflation, Kissing, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, Sex with a Rubber Man, Yaoi, nude
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-13 12:35:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4522209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Law didn’t want just anyone to have his heart, since he was young he was told giving your to someone was a foolish thing to do, that people would only break his heart, he didn’t want to believe it but somewhere in the back of his mind those words haunted him. It had taken two years but he finally had the courage to give a special someone his heart</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Who Holds My Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Please Read and Review; Reviews Inspire New Fics and Keep Me Going

He Who Holds My Heart

Law didn't want just anyone to have his heart, since he was young he was told giving your to someone was a foolish thing to do, that people would only break his heart, he didn't want to believe it but somewhere in the back of his mind those words haunted him. It had taken two years but he finally had the courage to give a special someone his heart.

Law's pov

He was interesting from the moment I first saw him, he surprised me so much in just a short period of time. Monkey D. Luffy, he held a higher bounty than me, that alone piqued my interest into wanting to meet him, to my surprise he showed up at the auction house, and I was not dissapointed in what I saw. I never expected him to charge the stage to defend the mermaid girl, then when the fishman was hurt by the celestial dragon, he surprised me yet again and punched the celestial dragon.

He had my full attention now, and when we stepped out and faced the marines i was amazed at his strength, and I know now that he was just scratching at the surface of his potential. When we first parted you said without any hesitation, "I'm going to be the one who becomes the pirate king." Those words, many would laugh at the pirate who spoke those words but not me.

We parted ways after that and the storm you carried with you had me coming back. I was there for you to treat your wounds, no one but me knows just how hard you pushed your body, it took everything I had to save you. The thought of you dying made my heart ache, but I saved you but even with all my power I couldn't heal the pain of losing your brother. I wasn't the right person to do that, but I wanted to be the person you turned to.

The time for us to part came again and this time it was much harder for me. I wanted to give you my heart and tell you how I felt, but I was plagued with that little voice and when you left to train and become stronger, my fear got the best of me and for two years I was filled with regret.

I swore to myself if I ever saw you again, I would confess my feelings and give you my heart. Then the fates gave me another chance on Punk Hazard. I started off by forming an alliance with you, and now I'm on your ship and I'm ready!

end pov

Law found Luffy in his quarters alone, and he knew it was the perfect time. "Luffy-ya I want to talk to you."

"What is it Law?" He said, a smile on his face. Luffy was really happy about the alliance with him and Law, and having Law around was fun.

Law stared at Luffy's smiling face, and he felt his heartbeat quicken. 'Calm down and just tell him.' He took a few deep breaths. 'Ok just like I practiced.'

"Luffy, I wanted to show you how commited I am to you...I mean our alliance...um I...wanted you to have this." He held out the small box that contained his heart. Luffy took it gently and held it carefully.

"This is Law's heart." He said, more of an observation than a question. He reached forward and revealed the hole in his chest. Law shuddered as Luffy ran his hand over the hole, he pulled away suddenly and hugged his heart to his chest. "Law's heart." He smiled, feeling Law's heart beat in sync with his own.

Luffy blushed as he held the heart, and it was the cutest thing Law had ever seen. "I want you to hold my heart Luffy-ya." He placed a hand on Luffy's shoulder. "I'm putting everything I have in your hands."

Luffy grinned and he pulled Law down and gave him a kiss. Law's face turned red, Luffy had surprised him again. He kissed Law passionately, wrapping an arm around him and deepening the kiss. Law finally snapped out of his daze to kiss back, but it was Luffy who dominated the kiss. He moaned into the rubber man's mouth and wrapped his arms around Luffy.

Then something amazing happened, the box containing Law's heart glowed and passed into Luffy's chest, and the hole in Law's chest vanished. This was new for Law, it had never happened before, though with his unique power it was possible. Luffy only smiled and breathed a sigh of relief. "Well that was surprising, but this works, now I can protect Law's heart." He scratched the back of his head. “I was a little worried, I didn't want anything bad to happen to your heart." He wrapped his arms around Law, and he pulled him close. “Now my rubber body can protect Law."

drip drip

“Law? Why are you crying?" He felt Law's tears drop.

"It's nothing Luffy-ya. I'm just really happy." He hugged Luffy back, feeling every fear and doubt he had melt away. 'You were wrong Joker, there was someone I could give my heart to. He will be the one who holds my heart not you.'

The two kissed again, and they held onto the kiss until they needed air. The rubber man stared at the flushed and panting Law, and he felt his heartbeat quicken. “Law's heart is beating so fast, can I do more Law, I want you to feel my desire." He rubbed his confined arousal against Law's, and the surgeon moaned, he nodded his head, and Luffy kissed him again this time pulling at his clothing as he did so, Law moved and slid out of his clothes. He shivered as Luffy ran his hands over his body, tracing his tattoos with his fingers. He reached the end of his tattoos and continued on down his abs, to the band of his pants.

Luffy rubbed the bulge with his left hand, earning moans from Law, while his right hand undid the ties to his pants. His pants slid down hips and pooled around his ankles, the thick, 7.5 inch long cock sprang up and Law groaned feeling his arousal meet the air.

Law had dreamed of this, but nothing could compare to the look Luffy was giving him now, he was eyeing his naked body like it was the greatest treasure in the world, there was a mix of lust and hunger in those eyes but what shined most was the love and desire.

“Hehe no underwear, what a naughty boy you are." Luffy said, with a laugh, he traced a finger along his cock. Law blushed and quickly looked away. “It's okay I like that about Law too." He said giving him a peck on the cheek.

Law turned back and kissed Luffy. 'Wow I can feel Law's heart beating so fast.' He met Law's tongue with his own, they ran together sharing each other's taste. With Law distracted, Luffy slid his hands up and began playing with Law's nipples, he moaned into Luffy's mouth.

Luffy broke the kiss, with a smile, and he took Law's left nipple into his mouth and began sucking on it. Law didn't think his nipples would be so sensitive, but the pleasure that coursed through him, as Luffy pinched and rubbed his right nipple, and used his mouth and tongue, to suck and caress his left. Luffy's free hand came down to Law's dripping member and he held him in a firm grip.

Law moaned his name, and bucked his hips into Luffy's hand. He took the hint and began pumping him, he rubbed his thumb over the head and collected the precum. “Luffy-ya ahhh" Law moaned, and he felt his release begin to build up, Luffy felt it to, with every fast beat of his heart he knew He was getting close, and with every beat Luffy wanted to give Law more.

Luffy stopped his teasing and began to kiss and lick down his body, Law moaned in pleasure, and his body tingled with anticipation as he got closer and closer to his cock. For what felt like an eternity for Law, his love finally came face to face with his aroused cock.

What the rubber man did next, Law would relive in his dreams forever. He stretched his mouth and consumed not only his full cock, in one go but his balls as well. His legs nearly gave out, his cock and balls consumed by Luffy's warm mouth, he slurped on his cock while his tongue juggled his balls. The rubber man's name fell from Law's lips in a shuddering moan. He laced his fingers in Luffy's hair, it felt so good, he was gonna cum he was so close. Luffy's tongue left his balls to caress the underside of his cock.

Law's cock pulsed, and his fingers gripped Luffy's hair as he felt the gates of pleasure open and his release washed over him. Luffy sucked down every drop, he pulled off and placed kisses along Law's pulsing length.

He wanted more, and Luffy was wearing to many clothes. "Room!" In a flash all clothes were gone, Luffy's vest, pants and boxers were thrown somewhere along with Law's pants. Luffy's hard 9.5 inch long cock sprang up, already wet with pre cum, Law was amazed at the sight. Luffy grabbed Law and brought him to his bed, he spread his legs and settled between them. “Law can I claim you?"

"Yes, I'm yours, claim me now!" Luffy raised his legs up over his shoulders and spread his cheeks with his hands.

“Law's hole is twitching a lot, it's cute!" Law blushed, Luffy's bluntness was also apart of his charm. Luffy ran his tongue across his hole, earning a shudder from the male. Luffy put pressure on Law's hole, until his tongue slipped inside. Law moaned as his tongue slid inside, stretching and wiggling inside his tight channel. "No more prep, fuck me now."

“As you wish." He said after removing his tongue, he spat into his hand and lubed up his cock. He aimed his cock at Law's wet hole, their eyes met and Law gave him a nod.

Luffy sank in, slowly giving him time to adjust to his size and girth. He clawed at the bed sheets as Luffy filled him, he loved as each inch sank into him, and when he was fully seated on Luffy's cock he felt so complete. He locked his legs behind Luffy's back, he didn't want to be away from his rubber man again.

Once Law was ready Luffy began to move pulling out all the way to the tip before slamming back into him. He moaned and his toes curled as each thrust gave him a fullness he loved and craved. When he changed his thrusts and the tip of that amazing cock brushed his bundle of nerves he nearly came again. “Luffy-ya so good more!"

Luffy did give him more, he held Law's hips and began driving into him harder and faster, with each thrust he made sure to brush the sweet bundle of nerves that had Law arching his back and crying out his name. With each powerful thrust Law's cock bobbed, splashing pre cum all over his abs.

Law was in heaven, a small part of him was kicking himself for waiting so long. The big part of him was wanting to fuck every day for the next two years to make up the lost time. "Luffy-ya kiss me!"

He smiled and covered Law's body with his own, sinking his cock deeper into his body, and giving Law the kiss he wanted. The pleasure Law felt became to much and he came his seed soaking their bodies. Law's clenching inner muscles squeezed Luffy. “Law!" He moaned as he gave one final thrust and came deep inside Law. The man moaned as his insides were coated in seed. Luffy held Law as he came down from his sex high, he rolled them over so Law was on top but he was still inside him. Law's head rested over the scar and he listened to his and Luffy's heart beating together. 'My heart is yours, and my body is yours!'

"I love you Law!"

“I love you to Luffy-ya." He wrapped his arms around Luffy, he smiled finally telling him the truth.

end

**Author's Note:**

> Born on my kindle, hope this works and everyone likes a Yaoi one shot Luffy/Law


End file.
